Ghuulukalaka
|ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Surprise! |creator = Chaoarren Concept by Setheo}} Ghuulukalaka are Lynians that were first made as a concept by Setheo, but was then taken over by Chaoarren by a request. Appearance Ghuulukalaka have a simple look, they have a small tree trunk like body with a zipper looking mouth with two small unblinking eyes. On its head are four leafs with a pore in the middle which it uses to shoot water. When it closes its leafs it resembles a bud. Habitat They inhabit jungle, forest and swamp areas where they pretend to be plants. Attacks and Moves Ghuulukalaka hide in the scenery until hunters try to gather from it or remain close to them for too long *'Surprise!': Ghuulukalaka jump out and make a screech before shooting a spray of water at the hunter. After that it will run off laughing, dig out of the area and despawn. The only thing hunters get from the plant is Waterblight. It may have only one attack normally but when hit by an ailment/element they gain more moves from a reaction Hit by Fire *'I'm On Fiiiirrrreeeee!': It will run in random directions shaking about while screaming. Hunters hit by it get Fireblight. After this it will sadly but comedically burn to ashes. Hit by Ice *'Frozen Alive': Ghuulukalaka will become frozen solid. If hunters carve it they will receive an Ice Crystal. After this it will immediately flee. Hit by Thunder It will immediately flee after jumping up and screaming. Hit by Water *'Saturation': Will swell up and do the Surprise! attack but with a larger spray which knocks it away and then escapes. This time hunters get Severe Waterblight. Hit by Paralysis It will stand up and make a sound like "Aiyahyahyahyahyahyah!". It also releases a powder that inflicts paralysis too. Hit by Poison (All types) *'Bleg!': It will vomit out the poison it got. This will inflict on hunters the type of poison it got. Hit by Dragon *'AAIIIEEEEE!!!': A spark of the element will fly from its mouth and makes its scream a roar which requires Earplugs to block. Hit by Blast *'Ghuulukalaka used Self-Destruct!': It will shake violently and whimper as it begins to glow white and its leafs turn to a bud. Once it is fully encased in the glow it bud will open and it will make a scream which is swiftly cut off in a moderately sized explosion. The impact and damage it does to hunters is surprisingly high and will send hunters into the air. Materials Notes *Despite being named after the Shakalaka they both have nothing in common with each other than being small. *It is considered the most hated Lynian beside the Melynx. *They are one of the very first monsters recorded in history, with some calling it the Ancient Lynian. Trivia *It is the first Lynian Chaoarren has made. *Was originally a concept by Setheo with nothing but the pics and a very brief info section. Category:Lynian Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Chaoarren Category:Setheo Category:Water Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster